You Alone
by khnfghl
Summary: Chii is trying her hardest to learn how to be normal, but as expected, things don't always work out for the better. Update: Ch 2 is up and runnin!
1. Remember Your Stuff!

There are several points in the Chobits series that have been started at for fanfics. To make it easy, this one starts where Chii can talk, just not in fluent/complete sentences. There. See? It's easier now, isn't it? You: No…Me: Oh well, Who cares!!(You made me maad.) Uh... Sorry 'bout the flip-out…

* * *

"I'll be back later, Chii!" Hideki called over his shoulder as he left for class. 

Chii stood up and walked over to the window, where she sat down again. It was a beautiful day outside, but Chii was sad. She was always sad when Hideki left. But every morning he promised he would come back, and every day, he kept that promise, and returned to the room. Chii realized that he'd come home like always, and with that gave up on her sadness.

Suddenly a harsh gust of wind came and quickly filled the room, blowing everything astray from its proper place and to a new location. Chii turned around and looked at the mess. "Chi… messy" she said. She came to her feet and began to clean up.

* * *

"Class, please have out your necessary belongings for this class" Hideki's classroom teacher instructed.

Hideki sighed as he bent over to get his stuff from his bag. "Okay…" he muttered to himself. "I've got a pencil… my ruler… and my—where's my binder!"

"Mr. Motosuwa; your binder?" the teacher asked in annoyance.

"I…uh…"

* * *

Chii was almost finished cleaning up. Just one more thing… Chii picked it up off the floor, and stared at it for a moment. "Chi?" She had no idea where it went, or what it was, for that matter. "Hi…de…ki" she read off the front of it. "…Hideki!" She still was clueless as to what it was, but at least she knew whose it was. 

Chii found something to wear, put it on, and began to walk it to Hideki.

* * *

When she got there, Chii saw many, many rooms. She didn't 

know where to find Hideki, so she just walked into the first one she saw.

The office secretary looked over her glasses at Chii. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Chii showed her the binder.

"Oh." The lady said. She typed some things into the computer. "Motosuwa, Hideki. Class 1-C." she read off the screen. "He's in the Home Ec. room"

"Chi…?"

The secretary sighed, and then stood up. " This way" she said walking out of the room. Chii followed her.

* * *

Chii opened the door to the room. Everybody stared at her. 

Ch 1 end.

* * *

Taa-Daa! So what'd ya think? This is my longest story I've written so far. And it's only 1 chapter! I'll try to update soon. 

(Just so you know, reviews are very helpful to me!)


	2. Not Your Fault

Yaaaaaaawn... I've been at my wits end trying to figure this out... I can't load my Microsoft Word documents, and I can't seem to figure out why it won't work. Yawn this chapter is being brought to you courtesy of the story-I-kinda-sorta-gave-up-on-but-is-still-a-ff.n-document. Its more or less just an extra. Thank god it's still around though. My computer won't go to that support page (It can't access it. Don't ask me why, 'cuz i don't know.). Any body have any ideas? Well, ahem anyways... Here's chapter two.

* * *

Everybody stared as Chii stood there in the doorway. Hideki, on the other hand couldn't care less about the stupid door. He just kept on staring at the pot of so-close-to-boiling water that was sitting on the stovetop.

"Chii bring Hideki's item!" Chii said.

Hideki turned around quickly, surprised that Chii was the person everyone was staring at. As he turned around, he wasn't really paying too much attention, and he whacked the pot of now-boiling water over and it spilled over his other hand. He instantaneously collapsed to the ground, his hand in immense pain.

"Hideki!" Chii shouted before running over to him. Once again, all anyone else did was stare. Chii got down on her knees in front of Hideki and asked him if he was okay.

"Ugh!" Hideki said. Chii stood up thinking he was mad at her.

"Get out outta here1" one of the students said.

"Yeah, look what you did to Motosuwa!" another shouted.

Chii quickly walked over to the door. However, before she left, she turned around and gave a sad "Chii is sorry" She walked out the door, shut it gently behind her and ran off – crying.

_Later that evening, in some alleyway_

"Chii hurt Hideki," she told herself. "Hideki was nice to Chii, but Chii hurt Hideki. Chii is bad. Very bad" She put her head in her hands and began to cry again. Chii heard someone talking as they walked by, yet she didn't stop her helpless sobbing. As she recognized the voice, she tuned her head.

"Chii!" He called. "Chii!" It was Hideki. Chii hadn't come back to the room, so he had set out to look for her. " I've looked every where," He said to himself" I just can't find her… Hmm? I don't think Vie looked there," he said noticing the alleyway. He walked down it, only to find Chii crying. " Chii, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Chii hurt Hideki" Chii said.

"No you didn't" Hideki replied. Chii cocked her head. "I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault, not yours."

"Sorry" Chii said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go home, Chii" Hideki said.

"Okay!" Chii said. She was glad that Hideki wasn't mad at her, but more importantly, that he was okay.

_Ch. 2 - END

* * *

_

Thanks to the guy who invented copy & paste. I'm glad I didn't have to retype the whole thing! 


End file.
